herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dormouse
The Dormouse is a supporting character in Alice in Wonderland and a minor character in the 1951 film. As Mallyumkin, she is a major character in the 2010 film and a supporting character in it's 2016 sequel. Description The Dormouse is a character in "A Mad Tea-Party", Chapter VII from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. History Edit The Dormouse sat between the March Hare and the Hatter. They were using him, while he slept, as a cushion when Alice arrives at the start of the chapter. The Dormouse is always falling asleep during the scene, waking up every so often, for example to say: He also tells a story about three young girls who live in a treacle well, live on treacle, and draw pictures of things beginning with M, such as mousetraps, memory and muchness. The March Hare and the Hatter put the Dormouse's head in a teapot. Illustration by John Tenniel. He later appears, equally sleepy, at the Knave of Hearts' trial and voices resentment at Alice for growing, and his last interaction with any character is his being "suppressed" (amongst other things) by the Queen for shouting out that tarts are made of treacle. 2010 film Unlike the sleepy character in the book, this Dormouse is an action-oriented swordswoman similar to the character Reepicheep from the Chronicles of Narnia. She is voiced by Barbara Windsor. She does not believe that Alice is the Alice that they are looking for and stabs her toe with her sword to prove she is not dreaming. When Alice is attacked by the beast the Dormouse stabs it's eye out. She appears in several pivotal scenes throughout the movie, including the tea party with The March Hare and The Mad Hatter, where she is seen waking up in a tea pot (a nod to her novel counterpart). According to the official Alice in Wonderland guide, Mallymkun is secretly in love with the Hatter. Disney Version The character also appears in Disney's Alice in Wonderland. Despite to being a minor character, the March Hare has the Dormouse's traits and the Dormouse appears as a running gag throughout the movie. Like in the book, he is sleepy and lazy, but unlike in the book, he sings Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat instead of his story about mouse sisters to entertain the tea-party participants. He panics at the mention of the word "cat", much like The Mouse from the book and needs to have jam spread on his nose in order to calm down. The Disney version of the character also appears in House of Mouseand Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. In other media *The Dormouse is played by Arte Johnson in the 1985 television film Alice in Wonderland. When he initially shows lack of movement at the mad tea party, Alice mistakes him for a stuffed animal. The Dormouse then quickly objects to Alice's statements. *The Dormouse appears in the live-action TV series Adventures in Wonderland, and is voiced by John Lovelady. He isn't sleepy, and is often seen popping out of his tea pot or other things. In one episode, he is the announcer of a sprinting event. *The Dormouse appears in Dreamchild performed by Karen Prell and voiced by Julie Walters. *Pandora Hearts in the anime and manga series Dormouse is a chain that puts people to sleep and Vincent Nightray is it's contractor. *The Dormouse makes an appearance in American McGee's Alice, where he and the March Hare are held captive as the Mad Hatter's experiments. He is tied to a dissectiontable and continues to fall asleep from the Hatter's medicines. The Dormouse also appears in the 2011 game Alice: Madness Returns, where he captures a part of the Mad Hatter as revenge for the events in American McGee's. *The Dormouse appears again in Alice: Madness Returns. This time, it is the Hatter who is the victim of the March Hare and the Dormouse. *In the SyFy TV Miniseries Alice, the Dormouse is a sidekick of the Hatter. *Mallymkun appears in the video game adaption of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland as a playable character. *The Dormouse appears as a member of the Mad T Party band at Disneyland's California Adventure Park. In the Mad T Party he is interpreted as a male rather than 2010 film's female Mallymkun, whom he is based on. He plays lead guitar and often scurries around with the March Hare on stage. Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Female Category:Amazons Category:Alice In Wonderland Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Male Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Stock Characters Category:Genderless Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Non-Action Category:Rescuers Category:Sensational Six Heroes